


00:35

by Firizi, pen_pusher



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Heterosexuality, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте себе провинциальную психиатрическую лечебницу: мягкие стены, решетки на окнах, кофейный автомат в холле - дань времени, по утрам в буфете дают круассаны. Больные отказываются от лечения, врачи ведут холодную войну за должность завотделением, а у кого-то тихо едет крыша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

В мае погода устойчивая, предсказуемая.

Вечером в приоткрытое окно вползает духота, занимает комнату от угла до угла, не оставляя места для ее обитателя, вытесняет его на позднюю прогулку. А по утрам солнце кусает щеку теплом, вынуждает пройтись, зевая в кулак, от стола до двери. 

Четыре коротких шага. 

Главное – не разворачиваться резко, иначе можно задеть закругленный угол мягкой тумбочки и смахнуть очки. Они всегда под рукой, чтобы не пришлось искать, если внезапный вызов разбудит среди ночи. Рядом сборник пьес в порыжевшей от времени обложке с растрепанными нитями переплета: как часто его распахивали, разглаживали страницы, чтобы не перевернулись ненароком, и как редко дочитывали до середины! Время здесь течет прихотливо: сложно предугадать, затянется ли день до бесконечности или промелькнет перед глазами смазанным пятном. А выцветший чернобокий томик все ждет своего часа, и белая полоса закладки трепещет на сквозняке коротким собачьим хвостом.

Совсем недавно Айзен жил в другой комнате, попросторнее. Там кровать была шире и мягче, вид не портили металлические прутья с чешуйками облупившейся краски. За окном шумел пышными кронами парк, а воздух насквозь был пропитан медом и жужжанием пчел. Здесь же на первом месте безопасность, здесь без решеток нельзя. Если пациент проникнет во врачебное крыло и сбежит, выбив стекло, головы полетят, начиная с санитаров и заканчивая заведующим отделением. Но пока на посту главврача больницы Ямамото-сенсей, ничего и близко похожего не случится. Старик предупреждает все возможные случайности, изживая их своим вниманием, следит, предугадывает – он профессионал и мудрый человек. В ином случае Айзен бы не выбрал эту больницу, не обрек себя – совершенно добровольно! – на тесты и экзамены, не всегда приятное знакомство с пациентами отделения и, разумеется, персоналом – от мала до велика.

– Доброе утро, Айзен-сенсей! – Хинамори Момо, вежливая тихая девочка, с улыбкой шагает ему навстречу. – Я бы хотела услышать вас сегодня вечером, – бормочет она, с поклоном напоминая про вечерний сеанс терапии. 

Ее гладкие темные волосы скручены в тугой пучок, а две короткие пряди у лица всегда заправлены за круглые мышиные ушки с пустыми мочками. В этом отделении украшения не приветствуются, и без них посредственная девушка кажется еще серее и обыденнее.

Соуске не торопится ничего обещать – ему гораздо интереснее слушать, чем говорить, – только улыбается мягкой кошачьей улыбкой, дожидаясь, пока автомат поблагодарит его за покупку эспрессо. Он любит чай, но во время обхода руки лучше всего греть о бока одноразового стаканчика. 

Вот вечером, наедине с самим собой, можно заварить улун, эгоистично наслаждаясь сладковатым ароматом. Тем более, что после групповой терапии ему всегда хочется взять паузу: разложить по полочкам услышанное от пациентов, поразмышлять над тем, насколько верно ориентированы они на пути к исцелению, стоит ли внести коррективы в заданный курс лечения. Терпкий чай и тишина как нельзя лучше помогают сосредоточиться.

– Айзен-сенсей, вы, кажется, хотели посмотреть мою последнюю статью? Я ее дописала. 

Хинамори старается казаться ненавязчивой, но чересчур крепко прижимает к груди папку с историями болезней. Своих пациентов у нее еще нет, но лечащие врачи с удовольствием пользуются помощью услужливого интерна, позволяя набираться знаний на практике. Момо способная и старательная девушка, надежд особых не подает, но и ординарный медик может помочь многим пациентам, если будет работать на совесть. У нее есть будущее, такое же предсказуемое, как погода в мае. И это, наверное, совсем не плохо.

– Я помню, – Соуске потирает обожженные пальцы и ободряюще кивает. – Приносите вечером.

Улыбаясь обрадованной девочке, он уже забывает о ней, мысленно переключаясь на пациентов: заходит в распахнутые двери палат с режимом особого наблюдения, перед которыми постоянно дежурит крепкий санитар (сегодня это Гриммджо Джагерджак). Отделение острых неврозов не пустует по определению, а весной здесь собирается аншлаг.

У Заэль-Апорро Гранца сосудистый психоз уговорить его принять у медсестры лекарства – тяжкий труд. 

Улькиорра Шиффер страдает биполярным аффективным расстройством – без доброго слова и крепкой руки младшего медперсонала накормить его невозможно. 

Куросаки Ичиго и вовсе собрал с десяток диагнозов, дополняющих друг друга, перерастающих в нечто новое. Иногда все симптомы разом затихают, создавая впечатление оборванного психоза, и даже родные не замечают в нем признаков болезни, не замечают собранных в одной голове личностей, столь разных и агрессивных, что соседство друг с другом для них чревато опасными для жизни и здоровья окружающих последствиями.

Таких пациентов в отделении десятки, всех не перечислишь. Каждое утро Соуске навещает их, здоровается с каждым, не забывая тех, кто вплел его, как нить, в канву своего бреда, считая надзирателем или врагом. 

Около одиннадцати он заглядывает в столовую, где обычно берет круассан – каждый день разный. 

Сегодня за столиком у окна сидит заведующий приемным отделением Хирако Шинджи. Подперев узкий подбородок костлявой рукой, он смотрит в окно, душераздирающе вздыхая, но стоит только Айзену войти, оживает встрепенувшимся воробьем, обнажает ровные зубы, улыбаясь широко, как только он умеет. Залитый ярким солнцем, Хирако кажется желтым пятном гуаши в серой акварели обстановки. 

Соуске кривит губы, игнорируя приветствие человека, который по глупой случайности называется его коллегой. Если не обращать на него внимание, можно убедить себя в том, что в столовой совершенно пусто, и только Омаэда вытирает масляные пальцы о фартук.

– С малиновой начинкой, пожалуйста, – вздыхает Айзен, перебарывая отвращение.

После он выходит в сад, присаживается на скамейку и отдает должное круассану, запивая его остывшим кофе. Майское солнышко ласково пригревает макушку, сладость и горечь смешиваются во рту, рождая новый вкус, и Соуске улыбается. Ему нравится весна, нравится эта погода – теплая и ненавязчивая, стабильная, предсказуемая.

– Доброе утро, Кучики-сенсей!

Заведующий отделением острых психозов проходит мимо со степенной стремительностью, и от одного его вида скулы сводит лицемерной улыбкой.

– Доброе, – не оборачиваясь, кивает он.

Недолго заносчивому мальчишке стоять у руля, Соуске уверен в этом, как никогда. Высокий статус деда и потрясающий опыт отца не помогут удержаться на посту заведующего их отделением, в котором каждый день проверяет нервы на прочность, а квалификацию – на соответствие занимаемой должности. Каждый день заставляет шагать по скользкой доске над штормовым морем: или вернешься обратно мокрый и довольный, или угодишь в разверстую глотку голодной пучины. Айзен к этому готов. Готов ли Кучики? Его ведь даже толкать не нужно. Чуть-чуть подождать – и неуверенная нога сама сорвется. 

Ветер мягко колышет листву над головой, словно пытаясь поддержать беседу, и в его ответах слышится согласие. Соуске негромко хмыкает себе под нос, откидываясь на деревянную спинку. Что может быть лучше маленькой победоносной войны? Даже аппетит разыгрался.

Он с удовольствием доедает едва теплый круассан, когда на скамейку желтым лучом падает Хирако. Навязчивый солнечный зайчик, слишком яркий, слепящий, откуда только вылез? Окна приемного отделения, двухэтажного, выкрашенного бежевой краской, искрятся и блестят – ах, вон что. Кажется, Хирако выпрыгнул оттуда, прямо из палаты. Зря убрали решетки, разумнее было договориться с пожарной охраной. В своем отделении Айзен, безусловно, не допустит подобной халатности, но для начала придется распрощаться с Кучики. Двое врачей столь высокой квалификации и столь разного подхода к лечению психозов не могут существовать бок о бок. В конце концов, остаться должен только один.

Хирако молча греется, подставляя узкое лицо оголодавшего детдомовца солнечным поцелуям. Он всегда появляется неслышно, под ним даже скамейка не скрипит; если бы не боковое зрение, Айзен вовсе бы не узнал, что уже не один. Зато стоит повернуться к нему вполоборота, как широкий лягушачий рот открывается – и да, это надолго.

– Видел Кучики? Жалкое зрелище. – Голос у Хирако громкий, заставляющий оглянуться воровато: вдруг услышат? – Он тебя даже "сенсеем" не зовет, смех один. 

– Меня это не волнует, – практически не размыкая губ, отзывается Айзен. 

– Моя железная леди, – гогочет Хирако, толкая его плечом, и выхватывает из рук початый кофе. – Слыхал... – Оглушительно щелкает одноразовая зажигалка. Из-за таких, как она, на большом пальце Хирако вечная мозоль. Из-за таких его когда-нибудь точно вышвырнут. – Слыхал, – невнятно из-за зажатого в зубах фильтра повторяет он, – как он шипел на Хинамори? «У вас есть научный руководитель», – вполне похоже передразнивает Хирако. – «Куда разумнее будет советоваться с ним, а не с...»

– Ты пришел посплетничать? 

– Его ж прям-таки коробит, когда она зовет тебя Айзен-сенсей. Я кислее морды в жизни не видел.

– Как ты думаешь, Хирако-сан, – оглядев безлюдный парк, спрашивает Айзен, – почему я решил выпить кофе здесь?

– Ладно-ладно, не дурак. – Узкая ладонь невесомо сжимает плечо, пахнущее табаком дыхание обжигает щеку. – До вечера.

Айзен на краткий миг зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, вокруг пусто и тихо, только ветер перешептывается с листвой. Пора возвращаться, думает он, подхватывая полупустой стаканчик. Хирако никогда не допивает чужой кофе, оставляет глоток-другой. Пожалуй, это единственная его положительная черта.

***

К вечеру воздух в небесной кастрюле сгущается до наваристого киселя из духоты и усталости, все вокруг засыпает, деревья замирают в тревожном ожидании, а редкие мошки сами летят в руки. Некоторым пациентам только того и надо.

Айзен дает указания медбрату проследить за увлеченно поедающим крылья несчастных насекомых Шухеем. Молодой человек уверен, что совершает благое дело, избавляя мир от летучей заразы, однако своему организму он только вредит.

– Проводите его в палату, Абарай-кун, – бормочет Айзен, устало потирая виски. – Дайте пятнадцать капель барбовала. Спокойный сон ему не помешает.

Громогласный красноволосый медбрат косится в его сторону со скрытой неприязнью, но спорить не решается. К сожалению, в отделении слишком много ленивых недисциплинированных сотрудников, и с этим нужно что-то делать. Как они могут работать с острыми больными, если указания лечащего врача выслушиваются с кислыми минами? Пациенты – особенно _их_ пациенты – чутки к настроению окружающих и не пойдут на контакт с доктором, чьи указания исполняются из-под палки.

Вполне возможно, Соуске преувеличивает. К вечеру все устали, не только он. И Абарая Ренджи можно понять: ему наверняка хочется дочитать статью о новых моделях мотоциклов, принять душ и прикорнуть перед ночным дежурством, а придется отмерять назначенную дозу седативного и уговаривать больного принять лекарство. Что ж, работа есть работа.

Собственная комната жарко выдыхает в лицо застоявшимся воздухом, стоит Айзену распахнуть дверь. Оставив шестиметровую каморку проветриваться, он выходит в коридор и выглядывает в зарешеченное окно на внутренний дворик, где прогуливается Куросаки Ичиго. Айзен с любопытством приглядывается, прислонившись плечом к выкрашенной синей масляной краской стене.

Этот мальчик – один из самых интересных пациентов, стационирующихся сейчас. Неделя биологической терапии практически не дала результатов. До сих пор Куросаки не доступен контакту, не критичен, не может ответить на самые простые вопросы. Любой разговор он сводит к необходимости вырваться из западни. Внутренний мир юноши невероятно богат: в нем живут и умирают боги, собирают кровавую жатву демоны с дырой вместо сердца, и все человечество балансирует на краю покачнувшегося равновесия. Жаль, что он не имеет ничего общего с реальностью. Жаль, что Куросаки этого не понимает, считая персонал больницы коварным врагом, не позволяющим герою-спасителю ступить на тропу великого подвига.

Занятно. 

И почему же вместо того, чтобы спать в палате после капельницы с двумястами миллилитрами хлорпромазина, спаситель гуляет в компании одного сопровождающего? Джагерджак, безусловно, крепкий молодой человек, но нельзя недооценивать возможности Куросаки. Он может нанести вред и себе, и санитару. А тот просто шагает рядом, сунув руки в карманы серой медицинской формы, качает головой, расслабленный и рассеянный. 

И почему сотрудники здесь такие яркие, будто мелки в наборе для детского творчества? По какому принципу подбирал их Кучики-сенсей? Из эстетических соображений? 

Как, черт возьми, можно было отпустить Куросаки на прогулку?

Завтра Айзен выскажет завотделением все, что думает по поводу «прогрессивных» методов лечения.

– Ты становишься сварливым.

Протяжный голос с отчетливым акцентом (смягченные согласные, проглатываемые окончания, долгие гласные) раздается над самым ухом. Из оконного стекла Айзену подмигивает смазанное желтое пятно. 

– Я говорил вслух? 

Ничего удивительного, это еще мягкий симптом профессиональной деформации.

Хирако ухмыляется, растягивает прореху рта от уха до уха, щурится – отблеск заходящего солнца слепит глаза. 

– Я знаю все, о чем ты думаешь. 

Айзен вздыхает, но не спорит. В конце концов, он не сварлив, ничего подобного. 

– Между прочим, я согласен с Кучики, – Хирако опирается об узкий подоконник, пластиковый и хлипкий, но острые локти, пожалуй, еще хлипче. – Этому мальчишке важно стимулировать эмоциональность, налаживать коммуникацию, потихоньку восстанавливать социальные функции. Ничего хреновее, чем запереть его в палате и посадить на нейролептики, даже ты не смог бы придумать.

– Не делай из меня ретрограда. 

– А кто же ты? – с веселым удивлением оборачивается Хирако. Солнце гладит его щеку, подсвечивает короткие, заметные только под определенным углом волоски, и Айзен ловит себя на желании потеснить наглый луч, занять его место, провести по гладкой коже подушечками пальцев или губами.

– Я реалист. – Лучше всего отвернуться, вернуть внимание дерганному юноше, глубоко надвинувшему капюшон на неуместно рыжую голову. – Учитывая ранний возраст манифестации, частоту приступов, детальность бреда, мы можем лишь купировать симптоматику фармакологическим путем. 

Это все так, даже спорить тут не о чем, потому Хирако молча водит пальцем по стеклу, рисуя арабские цифры: кажется, тройки или пятерки, но с его почерком ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. 

– Куросаки наблюдается слишком мало, чтобы делать выводы, – наконец говорит он и сует руки в карманы джинсов, невозможно, возмутительно зеленых. – У тебя, кстати, уже проветрилось.

***

Санитар отделения острых психозов Гриммджо Джагерджак шагает по узкой дорожке, шумно загребая мелкий гравий подошвами белых кед. Он знает, что после капельницы с хлорпромазином далеко не убежит даже Куросаки, нескладный мрачный подросток, худой и высокий. Болезнь прибавила ему пару лет, накинула щедро и обещала досыпать. Злобная сука, Гриммджо ее ненавидит.

Полгода назад Куросаки был обычным учеником старшей школы: дружил с одноклассниками, гонял мяч и ломал на тренировках синаи, помогал отцу и присматривал за сестрами, успевал по предметам. Куда что делось? Когда в последний раз Ичиго открывал учебник? Вставал на ворота? Надевал кендоги? 

Если бы его болезнь можно было потрогать, увидеться с ней лицом к лицу, Гриммджо свернул бы падле шею за испорченную мальчишечью жизнь.

– Ты же понимаешь, Куросаки, что это бред? – Раздражение поднимается откуда-то из грудины звериным рыком. Не на пацана раздражение – на ебучий его диагноз, с которым здешние врачи все никак не могут определиться. Психоз? Шизофрения? Аффективное расстройство? На хую Гриммджо их всех вертел, да толку? – Шинигами не существует. Пустых не существует. Мы с тобой два куска мяса, и нет у нас никакой хреновой миссии. 

Ичиго молчит, вжимает голову в плечи промокшим воробьем. 

– Гляди сюда, – Гриммджо задирает куртку и притягивает исхудавшую мальчишескую ладонь к своему животу. – Трогай, ну? Есть дыра?

Куросаки мотает головой. 

– Ты в гигае. 

– Да ебанный ж ты в рот! Ты реально считаешь, что я бы возился с тобой, будь мы врагами?

Парень останавливается, задумчиво смотрит в ясное вечернее небо – голубое, высокое и свободное. Мирное небо, без намека на Гарганту и прочую хренотень, придуманную его больной башкой. 

– Ты честный и справедливый. Ты никогда не станешь бить больного. 

Гриммджо вздыхает, с силой прижмуривая яркие голубые глаза. 

– Идем, Куросаки, – он сжимает плечо мальчишки, подталкивая вперед. – Там в шиповнике пичуга гнездо свила. Покажу.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

В последнее время Айзен часто видит один и тот же сон. Полутемная комната, металлическая койка, спутанное белье, в котором, как гусеница в разрушенном коконе, неподвижно лежит человек. Парень? У него нет дыхания, пульс только что выскользнул из-под пальцев – сколько ни продвигайся внутрь от гортани к дельтовидной мышце, все бестолку.

– Все будет хорошо, – бездумно дарит обещание Айзен, нащупывая мечевидный отросток и смещаясь на два пальца выше. Левую ладонь – вниз, правую – наверх, основание к основанию, большие пальцы смотрят в противоположенные стороны. Это элементарно, даже без практики. 

Раз-два-три... тридцать коротких энергичных нажатий, два вдоха в открытый рот. Сильный запах алкоголя и рвоты. 

Раз-два-три... тридцать и снова два. Ну? Ч-черт! 

Раз-два-три... 

– Бесполезно, – Хирако кладет руку на его ладони, но Айзен отталкивает его, не прекращая реанимации. Нельзя сбиваться, нельзя медлить. 

...тридцать. Два вдоха. 

– Ничего, – качает головой Хирако. 

Надо было начинать с прекардиального удара, им же объясняли, но уже поздно, уже не исправишь. 

Хирако смотрит на наручные часы.

– Время смерти...

Айзен садится рывком, ежась от холода, набросившегося на липкую от пота спину. Зря он не закрыл окно на ночь. За темным стеклом шумно ругаются деревья, трясут кронами, что-то доказывая друг другу, а ветер носится между ними, подначивая, подзуживая, подсмеиваясь. Сон убегает к ним – там веселее. 

На часах снова 00:35.

Соуске поднимается, накидывает на плечи халат, неловко подвязываясь слишком длинным поясом. Очки валяются под ногами, и он чудом не наступает на хрупкую оправу. Вода на тумбочке теплая и затхлая, но она помогает успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце.

Мельком заглянув в зеркало, Айзен замечает чужое отражение и едва удерживает стакан в руке. 

– Кошмары?

Хирако сидит на постели, сверкая дружелюбной улыбкой и голодными глазами. 

– Из-за тебя я превращаюсь в параноика, – нервно бормочет Соуске, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону дольше пары секунд. 

Почти каждую ночь он приходит сюда, но Айзен все никак не привыкнет, не может перестать ждать и одновременно удивляться. Впрочем, испуг идет ему на пользу: позволяет проснуться окончательно, убрать воду, надеть очки, закрыть дверь, которую распахнул незваный гость – еще увидит кто, слухи поползут тут же.

– Из-за меня ты превращаешься в человека. 

Хирако приглашающее ведет ладонью по простыне, разглаживает ее, прекрасно зная, что через пару минут сам же скомкает без намека на жалость. Он слишком яркий для посеревшего от частых стирок белья, для выцветших, пропитанных болезнью стен; он слишком широко улыбается, слишком громко разговаривает. Если их услышат – а их услышат, – придется объясняться с Ямамото-саном.

– Иди ко мне, Соуске. Я расскажу тебе добрую сказку.

По ночам он не спорит, не сплетничает о персонале и пациентах, не ставит под сомнение диагнозы Айзена. По ночам он рассказывает сказки – добрые, несомненно, и слишком захватывающие, чтобы от них отказываться. Тем более, что времени у них до обидного мало, словно кто-то переводит часы, стоит только отвернуться.

Соуске не опускается на постель, не касается протянутой ладони, не прижимается к теплым губам, которые только что облизал розовый язык, оскверненный пирсингом. Он останавливается возле кровати, чересчур высокий и широкоплечий для этой клетушки, и Хирако сам понимает, что нужно делать.

Его ловкие пальцы развязывают спутанный узел халата, разводят полы в стороны, касаясь живота и бедренных костей, выступающих сильнее обычного. Питаться нормально при таком графике сложно, и Шинджи об этом знает. Ему нет смысла жаловаться на похудевшего любовника, ведь он сам состоит из одних костей и сухожилий, длинный, угловатый – остроугольный даже. В больнице таких мало: здесь все опасные предметы закруглены и обиты мягким материалом, чтобы пациенты не причинили вреда ни себе, ни окружающим; здесь даже санитары закованы в мышцы, будто в доспехи. Айзен пораниться не боится и бесстрашно прослеживает линии любимого тела.

– Не торопись, – улыбается Хирако, вновь облизывая губы. 

Он мотает головой, избавляясь от навязчивой ладони, и беспокойный свет волос растекается по его спине. Короткие ногти царапают кожу над резинкой пижамных брюк. Шинджи терпеть не может, когда в его игры вмешиваются, когда его торопят. Айзен же не выносит, когда ждать приходится слишком долго.

– Ненавижу, – тихо выдыхает он, слыша короткую трель пейджера, больше похожего на коротковолновую рацию. На экране светится только номер палаты, оно и ясно – врач знает остальное, а санитару не до подробностей, ему бы с пациентом справиться.

– Увидимся завтра, – ничуть не расстроившись, хмыкает Хирако, собирает волосы в хвост, оправляет одежду и плотно закрывает за собой дверь.

Теперь он торопливо промчится по коридорам, на ходу стащит халат из ординаторской и добежит до своего корпуса за минуту. Сегодня он больше не придет – никто не вызывает врача среди ночи по пустякам. 

Соуске думает, что тоже не сможет уснуть до утра, и берет истосковавшуюся книгу. Пора наконец дочитать последнюю пьесу.

Засыпает он уже через минуту.

***

– Доброе утро, – Хинамори низко кланяется, пряча украсивший щеки румянец, только здоровается она с Абараем, который даже в медицинской шапочке умудряется выглядеть не менее вызывающе, чем с нагло торчащим хвостом.

– Доброе утро, Хинамори-кун, Абарай-кун, – Соуске проходит мимо, пряча ладони в рукавах халата, улыбается мягко и добродушно. Он сам себе невольно напоминает одного коллегу из другого отделения, и это удивительным образом поднимает настроение. – Вам нужно сделать что-то с прической, – по-отечески советует он медбрату.

В ту же секунду Абарай мрачнеет, открывает рот, порываясь что-то сказать, но хрупкая ладошка Хинамори останавливает его, вынуждая промолчать.

Невероятно. Что в этом отделении с дисциплиной? Или это ваши методы, Кучики-сенсей? Настраиваете против коллеги младший персонал? Считаете, что на войне все средства хороши? Как бы вам первому не пожалеть.

Причина всех бед находится у кофейного автомата, вкладывает монетки в кокетливо приоткрытый рот машины и нажимает вторую сверху кнопку.

– Доброе утро, – Айзен недоволен, можно сказать, сердит. – Кучики-сан, я бы хотел поговорить с вами о Куросаки.

О недопустимом поведении сотрудников он поговорит тоже, но не сейчас и не с этим выскочкой.

Картонный стаканчик с тихим шорохом наполняется капучино. На вкус Соуске, мерзость, а Кучики, видимо, нравится – кофе, не предложение обсудить самого сложного на данный момент пациента. Впрочем, ни один больной не приносит столько проблем, как этот нерадивый коллега, скрививший губы в плохо сдерживаемой презрительности.

– Я вас слушаю.

– Я бы предпочел не отвлекаться от обхода, – укоризненно качает головой Айзен, жестом приглашая коллегу присоединиться.

Кучики с сожалением выбрасывает кофе в урну и, прибавив шагу, догоняет его. Десять минут спустя, после продолжительного, хоть и сдержанного спора, Айзен понимает, что переубеждать заигравшегося в доктора сопляка бесполезно. Он оставляет Кучики и продолжает обход в одиночестве, предпочитая беседовать с пациентами без неуместных комментариев. Как только его назначат на должность заведующего отделением, родовитому мальчишке со склонностями к новаторству придется оставить свои эксперименты. Пусть забавляется до поры до времени, ему совсем немного осталось.

– Доброе утро, – Айзен подсаживается к очередному обитателю клиники, отмеривая дружелюбие тщательнее лекарства.

К сожалению, от настоящих таблеток Шиффер отказывается третий день подряд. Прислушайся Кучики к более опытным коллегам, давно бы перестал назначать несчастному нейролептики лошадиными дозами. Невооруженным глазом видно, что у пациента неправильно-перемежающийся тип. 

Соуске, словно открытую книгу, листает в памяти историю болезни, вспоминает подробности, мельком замечая бредущего мимо Хирако. Желтые, как сливочное масло, волосы не встречались сегодня с расческой; в руках зажигалка и тоже желтая. К счастью, сигарет не видно – с этого станется закурить прямо в помещении.

Айзен вздыхает, но решает не отвлекаться. 

Если он правильно помнит – а он всегда помнит правильно, – расстройство Шиффера протекало без явного преобладания маний или депрессий, но сейчас у молодого человека обнаруживается явная астенизация личности. Почему? Хороший вопрос, на него обязательно нужно найти ответ. И сделать это было бы легче, если бы лекарства не искажали картину болезни.

Соуске оставляет короткие пометки в медкарте, когда за спиной появляется Кучики.

– По какому праву вы…

На громкое шипение оборачивается даже сидящий неподалеку Куросаки, поднимает голову, вглядываясь внимательно.

Айзен не желает ни выслушивать нотации, ни спорить. Младший Кучики умен и неплохо образован, но до тех пор, пока он не научится наступать на горло своей родовой гордости, толку от него не будет.

– Назначьте Шифферу карбамазепин, – настоятельно рекомендует Соуске, прежде чем выйти в коридор.

***

В ординаторской женского отделения все немного иначе. С первого взгляда Бьякуе трудно сказать, в чем причина: возможно, в тюлевых занавесках вместо жалюзи, в светло-лиловой краске на стенах, в тонком аромате цветущих фиалок на подоконнике. Даже компьютеры здесь гудят по-особенному уютно, будто мурлычат.

Рукия за своим столом в уголке у окна обложилась статьями о клинической депрессии и смешно шевелит губами, медленно просеивая песок англоязычных слов в поисках редких крупиц знаний. Кого же госпитализировали к ним с этим расстройством? Она ведь рассказывала совсем недавно... Кажется, молодую девушку, потерявшую старшего брата? Бьякуя видел ее мельком: рыжие, будто зимний беличий мех, волосы; большие серые глаза, похожие на старое зеркало с потускневшей амальгамой. Он тогда подумал почему-то: надо познакомить их с Куросаки, есть в них что-то общее. Подумал – и забыл вместе с именем чужой пациентки.

– Нии-сама?

Рукия вскакивает из-за стола, верхний журнал потревоженной птицей слетает на пол, под ноги Бьякуе. 

– Тебе нужно быть сдержаннее, – замечает он, протягивая убежавшую публикацию сестре. 

Рукия покорно кланяется, приглаживая глянцевые страницы, будто растрепавшиеся яркие перья. И какие же у нее маленькие руки, господи, что она будет ими делать с пациентами, пусть женщинами, на высоте аффекта? Как она может здесь работать?

– Что-то случилось, нии-сама? 

Взволнованный грудной голос совершенно не подходит детской внешности. В двадцать восемь Рукия все еще напоминает подростка: худощавостью, угловатостью, нежеланием (и неумением, если быть откровенным) пользоваться косметикой. У нее на ногах мокасины с ушастым зайцем, а из-под халата торчит капюшон толстовки. 

Иной раз Бьякуя позволяет себе упрек: нужно быть более женственной, пора задуматься о семье, нет ничего хорошего в поздней беременности (уж он ли не знает? Ах, Хисана, до чего же вы похожи в своем упрямстве). Рукия почтительно буркает, что семья у нее уже есть и другой не надо. Здесь бы ему рассердиться, но слишком знакомое и потому опасное чувство мягкой лапой сжимает сердце, заставляя умолкнуть. 

– Вы снова повздорили с Айзеном-сенсеем? 

Рукия ставит перед ним чашку отвратительного заваренного чая. Слава богу, его можно отставить после первого глотка – приличия будут сохранены. Вот бы так же легко можно было справиться с такими же противными, как горчащая заварка, проблемами. Нет, останутся, прилипнут к языку хининовым привкусом – ничем не перебьешь.

– Хоть ты не называй его сенсеем. 

Рукия вздыхает и протягивает коробку мармеладных мишек (когда же ты вырастешь, девочка?), будто сладкое кому-то помогало. Впрочем, от малой дозы хуже тоже не станет. Бьякуя выбирает малинового медведя и безжалостно откусывает ему голову.

– У него богатый опыт, нии-сама, – Рукия устало щурит покрасневшие глаза, пытаясь разглядеть что-то за окном, потом коротко машет кому-то рукой. Наверное, Абарай снова шляется без дела. Кот из дома – мыши в пляс. 

– Богатый опыт и ясный ум, – добавляет она, подцепляя второго (желтый – это с лимоном?) мишку.– Стоит ли отказываться от советов?

– Ты знаешь, что я думаю о его уме. 

– Ямамото-сенсей с вами не согласен. 

Сразу по больному. Спасибо, сестра.

– Он, конечно, главврач и профессор, и я безгранично уважаю... – Бьякуя перехватывает скептичный взгляд и поджимает губы, назло уводя из-под самых пальцев Рукии фиолетового (черника?) медведя. – Это мое отделение, в конце концов. Это мои пациенты, все до единого. Отвечаю за них я. 

– Разве Айзен не на личном контроле Ямамото-сенсея? – девчонка облизывает липкие пальцы, допивает чай одним глотком, громко прихлебывая, и вытирает губы ладонью. – Кстати, что с вашим прошением о его переводе в мужское отделение?

Бьякуя чинно вытирает руки влажной салфеткой.

– Я как раз по этому поводу. Отнеси Айзену тесты, не хочу лишний раз...

– Хорошо, нии-сама, – Рукия протягивает ладошку и выбрасывает комок синтетической ткани вместе с пустой коробкой из-под сладостей.

– Да, – Бьякуя оборачивается от дверей. – Подвезти тебя вечером?


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Южная аллея усажена каштанами. Розоватые свечки соцветий напаивают воздух сладковато-пьянящим ароматом, увлекая мысли далеко от больницы вслед за подхваченными игривым ветерком лепестками.

Айзен не сразу замечает долговязую фигуру заведующего женским отделением, вышагивающего танцующей походкой. Вечно мерзнущие руки глубоко засунуты в широкие до нелепости рукава халата, на губах блуждает кошачья улыбка, не имеющая ничего общего с хорошим настроением. Ичимару-сенсей улыбается всегда.

– До-о-оброго денечка, Айзен-сама! – издалека здоровается он, высвобождает ладонь из теплого кокона и машет, будто ребенок. 

– Здравствуй, Гин, – Айзен снимает очки и похлопывает по скамье рядом с собой. – Присаживайся.

– Ох, уж этот мне сезон цветения! – Ичимару звонко чихает и с благодарностью принимает протянутый платок. Громкое сморкание, как ни странно, не раздражает, напротив, заставляет улыбнуться. 

– Как себя чувствует Рангику? 

– Ах, Ран-чан, моя птичка... 

Скажи эту донельзя наигранную фразу кто другой, Айзена бы передернуло, но он видит, как провисает улыбка прогнившей нитью. Лечить собственную жену – страшнее не придумаешь.

– Улучшений нет?

– Ухудшений нет, вот что важно. – Нить снова натягивается, предупреждая: сунешься – порежу. – А вы что, Айзен-сама? Давненько отсюда не выбирались?

– Честно говоря... – Айзен хмурится. – Не припомню. 

– Ну-у-у, разве ж это дело? Давайте махнем вместе на Золотой неделе... а хоть куда! Главное ж компания, верно?

– Спасибо, Гин.

Они оба слишком хорошо знают, что этого не будет. 

– Айзен-сенсей! – По дорожке бежит запыхавшаяся младшая Кучики, прижимая к груди толстую папку. Напоровшись на взгляд Ичимару, она спотыкается, кланяется так, будто у нее свело шею, а ноша в хрупких руках становится похожа на щит.

– Заполните, пожалуйста, – с низким поклоном она протягивает документы Айзену.

– Рукия-чан, – протяжно зовет Ичимару. Его ладонь опускается на ладонь притихшей девчушки, а глаза оказываются напротив ее лица. Сидящий, он практически одного роста со стоящей Кучики. – Будешь носиться, как угорелая, мне придется тебя уволить. Портишь мне весь моральный облик!

– И-извините, Ичимару-сенсей! 

Айзен прячет улыбку, секундой позже смеется и Гин.

– Шу-чу. Дурочка. Иди работай. 

Он легонько толкает Кучики в лоб, и та уносится, опережая вальсирующие на ветру лепестки. 

– Никак не возьму в толк: почему она тебя так боится?

Ичимару поворачивается всем телом, будто шарнирная кукла, и улыбается еще шире:

– Может, потому что я действительно страшный? 

А может, ты просто устал ждать, когда жена тебя узнает, ведь молоденькая ординаторша так близко? Впрочем, это дело личное.

– Кстати, как ваша война со старшим братцем милейшей Рукии?

– Я держусь из последних сил, Гин, – вздыхает Айзен. – Но мое терпение не безгранично. Ты ведь на моей стороне? 

– Конечно, – безмятежно улыбается старый лис, высоко задрав голову. Что он хочет увидеть на безупречной лазурной тарелке неба? – Я всегда на вашей стороне, Айзен-сама. Что ж, пора к любимым идиотам… Бай-бай!

Ичимару вспархивает со скамейки и призраком уплывает к корпусу женского отделения, оставляя после себя вязкий запах хурмы. 

Перистое облачко игриво наползает на солнце, отбрасывая длинную, как заведующий женским отделением, тень. Ветер незаметно умолкает, цветы утяжеляют застывший воздух одуряющим запахом – будто мимо прошла дама бальзаковского возраста, переборщившая с духами. 

Что-то будет.

***

После разговора с Ичимару настроение поднимается. Не беспричинно, разумеется.

Айзен возвращается в свою комнату, пользуясь обеденным перерывом, оставляет подшитую папку с тестами на тумбочке, положив сверху очки, и с длинным вздохом трет лицо ладонями. Духоту в этом мае можно не просто потрогать – нарезать на ломти и раздать страждущим русским. Кажется, будто где-то рядом кипит на адском огне огромная кастрюля, вытесняя кислород густым паром. От этого тяжело всем, в том числе и докторам – от головной боли и перепада давления не спасет ни белый халат, ни адекватное восприятие реальности.

Соуске не злоупотребляет обезболивающими, предпочитая лечить мигрень сном и спокойствием, но сейчас ноги сами просят завернуть в ординаторскую, поискать хотя бы аспирин. Ничего, нужно просто переждать, и все пройдет.

Халат падает на спинку стула, окно со скрипом закрывается – нечего впускать в комнату раскаленный воздух – и плотно занавешивается шторами, пряча от прямых солнечных лучей. Айзен открывает дверь в коридор – сейчас там практически никого нет, так что можно не переживать за уединение, – и садится на постель, сминая аккуратно расправленное покрывало. Через минуту он опускает пронумерованные страницы первого теста, глядя на застывшего в дверях гостя.

– Научился пользоваться принтером? – живо осведомляется Хирако, буквально впрыгивая, влетая в комнату, снова слишком громкий для душной тишины коридоров и невероятно яркий для полутемной комнаты. 

Айзен снимает очки и откладывает в сторону папку, тяжело вздыхая. 

– Закрой дверь, – устало просит он, не желая тратить силы на спор.

Хирако намеков не пропускает, щелкает задвижкой и пружинистой походкой – всего три шага – подходит к кровати, падает на нее, заставив натужно скрипнуть. Оттеснив Айзена к стенке, он бесцеремонно выхватывает из его рук листы.

– А это еще зачем? 

Светлые брови теряются в густой челке, глаза бегают по строчкам, впитывая информацию. Шинджи не видит ответов, но прекрасно знает, какими они будут. Они оба знают. Они оба изучали опросники еще в университете, а начав практиковать, радостно озадачивали ими своих пациентов. Они оба в курсе того, каких результатов ждет руководство.

– Формальность, – с улыбкой отмахивается Айзен, переворачиваясь набок и подпирая щеку кулаком. – Ты вчера сбежал очень невовремя, – добавляет он негромко, убирая тонкую прядь волос с чужого плеча. 

Если пройтись ладонью вверх, по белой, не оскверненной загаром коже, и мягко отвести в сторону прямоугольную челку, можно почувствовать прохладу высокого лба. Неужели Хирако никогда не бывает жарко? В такую-то погоду? С такой-то шевелюрой? Вон Соуске с его короткими кудрями и то неудобно.

– У меня были дела, – Хирако не думает скрывать равнодушие. Все его внимание сейчас поглощено тестами, на Айзена и его прикосновения ему наплевать. – Смотри, а вот тут можно… Погоди-погоди, – Шинджи мнет страницы, приближая к глазам, словно пытается увидеть что-то между строк. 

– Я сам на все отвечу. Позже, – Соуске отворачивается, опускается на спину, возится на подушке, выбирая самый прохладный участок.

– Наотвечаешь ты без меня, – хмыкают над ухом. Острое плечо настойчиво просит потесниться. – Точно в психи запишут.

Соуске молчит. Обеденный перерыв близится к завершению, и сейчас в голову приходит только одно: неплохо бы принять душ. С этой мыслью он закрывает глаза, позволяя себе пару минут тишины и покоя.

Просыпается он уже в сумерках с раскалывающейся головой и прилипшей к телу одеждой. Всей: от рубашки до трусов. Отвратительнейшее ощущение. Что не так с этой погодой, ведь еще только май?!

Шинджи, разумеется, уже нет. Будет он ждать, когда спящая красавица соблаговолит очнуться, нашли дурака. 

Айзен сам улыбается тому, как похоже вышло передразнить язвительного коллегу. 

В дверь стучат долго и настойчиво, явно не в первый раз, и Соуске понимает, что его разбудило.

– Айзен-сенсей, как вы себя чувствуете?

У Момо обеспокоенный вид, халат на невысоких холмиках груди распахнулся, челка прилипла ко лбу. Ее нетрудно понять: врач отделения пропал на полдня, ни слуху ни духу. Ничего удивительного, если главврач вынесет выговор. Ничего страшного, впрочем, тоже. Айзен не зря столько лет выстраивал идеальную репутацию – пациент за пациентом, как дом по кирпичику.

– Жарко сегодня, правда? – улыбается он, пропуская интерна внутрь. 

Увы, Хинамори-кун, ты именно что интерн, не больше и не меньше. У тебя слишком жалостливый взгляд, ничего личного. 

– Вот ваше лекарство, Айзен-сенсей. – Пластиковая прозрачная коробка с двумя таблетками перекочевывает из круглой девичьей ладошки в длиннопалую мужскую. В такой с легкостью утонут и лапка Хинамори, и одноразовый контейнер для лекарств. – О, вы прорешали тесты? Я могу забрать? 

Соуске хмуро оглядывается, пролистывает папку-толстушку, но все действительно заполнено ровным округлым почерком. Как? Когда? Это все погода. 

– Спасибо, Хинамори-кун, – он без колебаний вручает интерну бумаги. Совершенно рядовые тесты, нечего и перепроверять. – Передай, пожалуйста, главврачу. 

– Не Кучики-сенсею? – редкие длинные реснички, не знавшие туши, часто-часто моргают. 

– Главврачу, – терпеливо повторяет Айзен, убеждаясь лишний раз в том, что жара безжалостна ко всем. 

Хинамори кивает, обнимая папку, и смущенно оглядывается, будто только понимая, что осталась один на один с холостым мужчиной. Хотя кольцо на пальце мало что изменило бы. О том, какое кольцо заставляет пульс Айзена-сенсей учащаться, она не знает, и слава богу. 

Соуске снова чувствует липкую, будто потные простыни, жалость. Уходи, дурочка Момо, не мучай себя.

– Это... – она делает пару неуверенных шагов и останавливается перед стеллажом, заставленным книгами в два ряда. Варварство, но варварство необходимое. Наверху несколько почти безликих личных вещей, на одну из которых указывает короткий пальчик с аккуратно подстриженным бесцветным ноготком. – Хирако-сана, да? 

У нее странный голос. Дурочка Момо что-то поняла? Почувствовала пресловутой женской интуицией?

Айзен переводит взгляд на потемневший от времени кубок, выигранный Хирако в университете и, разумеется, украшенный гравировкой с его именем. В голове уже бурлят мысли, выстраивается объяснения: понимаешь, Хинамори-кун, у Хирако-сана в комнате слишком много вещей, они уже падают ему на голову, так что...

– Да, – просто отвечает Айзен. 

Хинамори кивает и наконец смотрит на дверь. 

– Вы ведь не забудете про лекарство? – жалобно спрашивает она. 

– Разумеется, – ласково улыбается Соуске. – Спасибо за заботу.

Нелепая девочка в мешковатых серых штанах, некрасивая, но предупредительная, низко кланяется и выбегает.

***

Теплая вода не приносит облегчения ни взмокшему телу, ни раскалывающейся голове, и Айзен поворачивает скрипучий вентиль, заполняя полутемную душевую паром. Горячие струи обжигают кожу, тонкими длинными иглами покалывают скальп, но сосуды понемногу расширяются, и злые ежи боли с шипением уползают из висков.

– Сваришься.

Хирако вырастает за плечом тусклым лучом потолочного светильника, надежно спрятанного в запотевший плафон, поворачивает кран с синей нашлепкой и смеется, когда Соуске охает от контраста: вода становится почти ледяной.

– Иди сюда, я тебя согрею, – шепчут на ухо лукавые губы, оглаживают шею, щекочут улыбкой. 

Волосы Хирако намокают, тяжелеют, но остаются все такими же яркими, как кукурузные хлопья в чашке молока. Руки Хирако обвивают крепко, сковывают все члены, будто смирительная рубашка, будто широкие фиксирующие ремни. Не верьте их показной хрупкости, они крепче, чем вам думается, ведь под тонкой, легко краснеющей от холода кожей перекатываются тугие жгуты мышц. 

Интересно, как часто ты пренебрегаешь санитарами, успокаивая пациентов вот этими самыми руками, Хирако-сан? Помнишь, в университете (на каком же курсе это было?) твой дружок-амбал добыл где-то кислоты и чуть не выкинул вашего соседа в окно? Уж не знаю, что ему привиделось. Помнишь, ты держал его, пока не прибыла охрана? 

– Давай сегодня по-другому, Соуске? 

О, это не вопрос, не позволяй себя одурачить. Предупреждение, жест доброй воли, милость победителя – максимум. Но спорить не хочется, правда? И мысли такой не возникает, не надо врать самому себе. 

– С ума схожу, когда ты послушный... 

Короткие ногти – здесь даже у женщин такие – царапают ягодицы. Мыло щиплет слизистые, скользкие пальцы проникают внутрь, бессовестно и бесцеремонно, по-врачебному аккуратно и быстро. Не успеешь ни испугаться, ни возмутиться – да и зачем? Не впервой...

– Айзен-сан!

Входная дверь распахивается, грохает о кафельную стену. Черт бы побрал общие душевые, безопасность, правила и снятые задвижки. Сердце бьется в горле, диафрагму сводит судорогой, тело бьет ознобом то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Не хватало быть застуканным в такой недвусмысленной ситуации с собственным коллегой, будь он неладен! Ты нарочно выбрал это место, Хирако-сан?

– Абарай-кун? – Айзен выходит к медбрату, оборачивая бедра полотенцем. – Что-то случилось? 

За ними ведь не следили? Не подлавливали? Ты ведь не собирался подставить меня, Хирако-сан? 

– Общая эвакуация, Айзен-сан, одевайтесь и следуйте за мной! – Абарай ревет встревоженным медведем. 

– Почему? – дыхание выравнивается, сердце возвращается на место, хотя и слишком медленно. – Что...

– Поторопитесь. Вам все объяснят! 

Соуске натягивает белье, косится из-под мокрой челки на медбрата, но тот и не думает смотреть в сторону крайней душевой, ему гораздо интереснее то, что творится за стеной в коридоре. Теперь Айзен удивляется, как раньше не слышал топота. Значит, эвакуация? Но как же... 

– Идемте, идемте! – Абарай возмутительнейшим образом хватает его за локоть и тащит на улицу. Соуске только и успевает, что оглянуться. Душевая кажется пустой: ни худых лодыжек, ни пшеничной макушки. Беспокойство накатывает с новой силой, но у медбрата железная хватка, как и положено. Хирако все слышал, он знает, что делать. Ведь так?

В коридоре уже нет пациентов, только редкие санитары и медсестры мчатся к пожарному выходу. Никакой паники, никаких сложностей. Айзен отмечает это про себя, на автомате, ставит плюсы напротив пунктов мысленно выстроенного списка. Хоть что-то Кучики организовал должным образом.

Абарай ведет его под локоть недолго. Соуске мягко отнимает руку после первого поворота, поправляет на ходу рубашку, едва накинутую на плечи. Он торопится покинуть задымленный коридор, но не имеет права выскакивать к пациентам в расхристанном виде.

– Из этого крыла всех вывели? – спрашивает он негромко, пальцами зачесывая волосы назад. Очки остались в раздевалке, и бог с ними – ярко-красный хвост Абарая можно перепутать только с огнетушителем. Соуске следует за отчетливым ориентиром и только на несколько мгновений замирает у распахнутой двери палаты – единственной, где кто-то есть. 

Кучики невозможно не узнать даже в таких условиях. Он склонился над распростертым телом, выпрямленные руки ритмично давят на грудную клетку, силой заставляя биться чье-то сердце. Айзен не видит реанимируемого – только голые ступни, высунувшиеся за порог, да почерневшую пижаму. Пациент? Кто именно?

В этом коридоре палаты с двадцатой по двадцать девятую, из них заняты только три и…

– Нужно торопиться, Айзен-сан, – Абарай оборачивается к нему, протягивает руку, и Соуске видит следы сажи на длинных пальцах. Только теперь он замечает, что медбрат весь в копоти, словно минуту назад выскочил из самого сердца огня. 

– Я должен помочь, – Айзен делает шаг назад, но оглушительный визг запоздавшей сирены сбивает с мысли. Мерзкий, острый, как скальпель, звон отражается от стен, и Соуске стоит больших трудов не зажать уши руками. Черт возьми, у него только-только утихла головная боль!

– С ним Кучики-сенсей, реаниматологи на подходе! Айзен-сан, я должен вывести всех, помогите мне! – у Абарая Ренджи громкий голос, громче пожарной сирены, но его просьба разумна.

Айзен кивает, крепко сжимая зубы. Кучики все-таки врач, а Хирако давно должен был выбраться. Он наверняка уже на заднем дворе, на безопасном расстоянии от корпуса, как велит инструкция, с которой все они ознакомлены под роспись. Пора бы и Айзену ее соблюсти, не задерживая медбрада. 

Он ускоряет шаг, практически сбегает по двум пролетам лестницы и ныряет в распахнутую дверь запасного выхода, попадая в толпу пациентов. 

Сбившиеся в кучу, напуганные, растревоженные, они гудят осиным роем. Тут и там мелькают белыми флажками врачи, медсестры, санитары – все, кто хоть как-то может успокоить и сдержать, не дать больным раствориться в своей тревоге. Они и сами напуганы, в глазах читается ожидание чего-то неизбежного. И Соуске почему-то не может назвать себя исключением. 

Он выискивает взглядом худую фигуру, желтое пятно топленого масла, но видит только девчонку из женского отделения, поступившую на днях с истерическим приступом. Соломенные хвостики торчат в стороны, отвлекают, а веснушки на перекошенном лице заставляют Айзена отвести глаза.

Хирако нет, и страх заволакивает внутренности черным дымом, заползая в сосуды и вены. Воздух кажется тяжелее, он ложится на землю засаленным шерстяным одеялом – не шелохнуться, не вдохнуть. Соуске чувствует, как начинают дрожать пальцы, а в ушах шумит шквалистый ветер, ломающий многовековые сосны.

– Шинджи? – одними губами зовет он, все оглядываясь и оглядываясь. 

Вон макушка Джагерджака возвышается над пациентами мужского отделения – он там нарочно, чтобы сдерживать особенно крепких. Недалеко от него Абарай, постоянно оглядываясь на корпус, разговаривает с Рукией Кучики – наверняка о Бьякуе. Ближе всех к Айзену Куросаки, мрачный, взвинченный, с пустыми потемневшими глазами на бледном лице. Разноцветные головы сливаются в причудливую палитру, но нет на ней нужного оттенка. Айзен ищет желтый – светлый и чистый. Не такой, как у Гина или Киры, или седого мальчишки из детского отделения. 

В тот момент, когда взгляд почти ловит широкую улыбку и озорное подмигивание, белого рукава Айзена касаются чужие пальцы. Он опускает вопросительный, раздосадованный взгляд на Хинамори.

– Всех вывели, – неловко, но словно бы успокаивающе улыбается она. 

Айзен не сразу понимает, в чем дело, пока не представляет себя со стороны: тревожно вглядывающегося, пересчитывающего пациентов. Любой решит, что беспокоящийся за подопечных доктор проверяет, все ли на месте. Хинамори не исключение, и это хорошо. Не стоит ее разубеждать.

– Пожалуй, пора отключить пожарную сигнализацию, раз в ней больше нет необходимости. – Он привык излагать приказы с мягкой улыбкой, чтобы ни у кого не возникло желания ослушаться. А вот нервно тянущаяся к отсутствующим очкам рука – это не его, это лишнее. – Громкие звуки в стрессовой ситуации...

– Ах ты ублюдок!

Соуске отшатывается от резкого удара, хватаясь за челюсть. Отлетевшая в сторону Хинамори падает на резную плитку тротуара, испуганно вскрикивая. Все вокруг начинают оборачиваться в их сторону; бездна испуганных, удивленных глаз впивается в Айзена острыми колючками. Он мотает головой, словно так можно избавиться от навязчивого внимания, но колкие взгляды и впрямь переключаются: на пытающуюся встать Момо, на сжимающего кулаки Куросаки.

От мальчишки исходит душная волна темной злобы, неконтролируемого бешенства. Красное лицо перекошено, зубы крепко сжаты, хотя низкое рычание это не останавливает. Он кидается на Айзена, пытается ударить снова и снова, не понимая, что угодил в крепкие объятия Джагерджака. Пока санитар фиксирует не по-мальчишечьи сильные руки за спиной, Абарай отгораживает пациента от окружающих, одновременно стараясь успокоить его вербально. 

Айзен не может пошевелиться.

Он так и стоит, прижав руку к лицу, смотрит в черные провалы чужих глаз.

– Ты! Ты все подстроил! Я знаю!

Огненное кольцо боли сжимает голову, взрывается в затылке фейерверком. 

Хинамори помогают подняться, и Куросаки помогут, пусть даже против воли: уведут в соседний корпус и снимут остроту приступа несколькими миллиграммами галоперидола.

Айзену и сам не отказался бы от дозы сильнодействующего препарата – маленького отряда миротворцев фармакологии, уполномоченных прекратить вооруженный конфликт в его черепной коробке. Ровно такой ждет на столе, оставленный предупредительным интерном.

Эвакуация длится недолго: дыма оказывается намного меньше, чем Соуске подумалось сначала, и проветривание быстро справляется с проблемой. Нахождение внутри корпуса больше не представляет опасности, а значит, эту ночь и пациенты, и персонал проведут в привычных условиях. 

Соуске проходит по коридору, невольно косясь на почерневшие стены палаты Шиффера. Отчетливый запах гари расползается через распахнутую дверь, липнет к коже невидимыми частичками. От него голова идет кругом, и боль сжимает виски на еще сильнее. А ведь раньше Айзен не мог пожаловаться на мигрень. Или мог?.. В последние пару лет... впрочем, была ли это мигрень?

Возвращенные на место очки делают мир четче, но легче не становится. Глаза раздражаются и слезятся все из-за того же запаха. Или боли? А без очков они напрягаются из-за попытки сфокусироваться, навести резкость на размытую картинку. Куда ни кинь... В любом случае, нужно принять лекарство и попытаться отдохнуть – буквально пять минут, большее было бы наглостью в сложившейся ситуации. Коллегам необходима его помощь, и запивающий водой таблетки Айзен уже прокручивает в мыслях список пациентов, отмечая тех, у кого эвакуация с большей вероятностью могла послужить спусковым крючком обострению.

В первую очередь, безусловно, Куросаки. Бедный юноша и так плохо поддавался терапии, отвечая только на фармакологическое воздействие, и то с сохранением резидуального бреда. Айзен надеется, что Кучики хотя бы на время откажется от безрезультатных альтернативных методов лечения и назначит мальчику что-то существеннее успокоительных, но вспоминает, что высокомерного коллеги не было во дворе, следовательно, наблюдать пациента он не мог. Надо, надо было самому... но еще не поздно. Буквально две минуты, и Соуске придет к нему в палату или передаст назначение в сестринскую. 

Он честно пытается, но разгоряченный воздух придавливает к кровати, не позволяет подняться, словно Айзен оказался главным героем второсортного фильма о психбольнице, прикованным к койке фиксаторами. Это все жара, стресс и переутомление. 

Сама собой возникает малодушная мысль: в отделении есть и другие врачи, есть ординаторы, интерны. Они все давали одинаковую клятву, так почему именно он должен… Потому что нельзя надеяться на других, нельзя перекладывать свои обязанности, нельзя надеяться на авось. Две минуты – максимум того, что можно себе позволить до отбоя.

Айзен честно пытается открыть глаза, но организм объявляет забастовку в связи с нечеловеческими условиями труда.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Заведующий женским отделением Ичимару Гин вплывает в ординаторскую кентерберийским привидением: халат развевается белым саваном, рукава трепещут при полном отсутствии сквозняков, лицо застыло театральной маской – слишком доброй, чтобы вызывать доверие.

Рукия ничего не может с собой поделать: ее передергивает от одного вида широкой щели рта начальства, но взгляд отвести не получается. Она знает, что смотреть в глаза Ичимару-сенсея вредно для здоровья, так почему же не отвернется? Не уткнется в медкарту Иноуэ Орихиме? Слишком смелая или катастрофически глупая? 

– Ой-вэй, – качает головой завотделением. – Не думали-не гадали, и вдруг такой кипиш! – Он проходит к окну, задевая окаменевшее плечо Рукии острым локтем и жестом извиняется, в прямом смысле заглаживая обиду. – Какой же я неловкий, – вздыхает он горестно, касаясь шеи ординатора, проводит кончиками паучьих пальцев над жестким воротничком ее халата, кружит около седьмого позвонка, массирует. 

– Ичимару-сенсей… – Рукия шумно сглатывает.

– Да-да, – узкие ладони втягиваются в рукава, завотделением отходит на пару шагов, прислоняется поясницей к высокому подоконнику. – Ты права, Рукия-чан. Если нас увидят, то могут не понять благих намерений.

Он дарит ей пару минут передышки, за которые Рукия не успевает вписать и строчки в историю болезни. Тут бы отдышаться, перестать трястись схваченным за уши кроликом. Нет, шанс упущен, Ичимару снова рядом – еще ближе. Он опирается о стол по обе стороны от нее, прижимается спиной, дышит в макушку. 

Она чувствует себя в его руках, будто в клетке. Ее знобит от чужого тепла, тошнит от горьковатого аромата парфюма сильнее, чем от невыветрившейся до конца гари. Ей страшно, господи, как же страшно…

– Ты бы хотела быть неправильно понятой, Рукия-чан? – его прохладная щека касается ее виска, и сейчас ей больше всего хочется вскочить и убежать на край земли. – Шу-чу. 

Ичимару-сенсей по-отечески взлохмачивает ее макушку и опирается теперь о спинку стула, позволяя судорожно вздохнуть. 

– Ты не знаешь, Рукия-чан, как себя чувствуют бумажки Айзена-сама? – беззаботно спрашивает он, передразнивая собственное отражение в темном оконном стекле.

– Он… – Почему она решила задержаться именно сегодня? Нужно было уехать на восьмичасовом автобусе! Дура, правильно Ичимару говорит. – Он их уже заполнил. 

– Да что ты?! – Взрослый мужчина радуется, будто ребенок, впервые попавший в цирк. – Страсть как хочу на них глянуть хоть одним глазком. Ты понимаешь, Рукия-чан?

– Они наверняка у брата, Ичимару-сенсей. Я не думаю…

– А ты не думай, – шепотом советует он, наклонившись к ее уху. – Ты сходи и проверь. Вдруг Кучики-сенсей не успел их забрать. 

– П-прямо сейчас?

Рукия готова возмущаться, отстаивать правила, врачебную тайну... и вместе с тем уже подыскивает оправдание для своей совести и брата, если не повезет столкнуться с ним у сестринского отделения острых психозов.

– Хочешь еще немного побыть наедине? – предлагает Ичимару и кисло улыбается захлопнувшейся за умчавшейся девчонкой двери.

***

В сестринской остро и тревожно пахнет дымом. Копоть осела на покосившихся жалюзи, припорошила потертости на скрипучем пружинном диване, даже на языке она чувствуется, сколько ни сглатывай.

Интерн Хинамори Момо утыкается носом в рукав далеко не белого халата, чтобы тут же снять и бросить его в корзину с грязным бельем. Медбрат Абарай Ренджи раздраженно нюхает кончик рыжего хвоста и завидует тугому пучку подруги, уберегшему ее волосы от гари. 

– Не могу поверить, – Момо падает на диван, закрывая лицо ладонями. – Пожар? В нашем отделении? Как это возможно? Что же теперь будет?

– Говорят, в комнате Шиффера нашли зажигалку, – мрачный Ренджи плюхается рядом. – Знаешь, – его большой палец характерно чиркает по согнутому указательному, – одноразовую, желтую. 

– Не может быть... 

Глаза у Момо, как две плошки саке, широкие и круглые, прозрачные до самого темного керамического донышка. 

– Что? Ты знаешь, чья она? 

Плошка опрокидывается на стол, поди угадай, что под ней.

– Нет, я... конечно, нет. 

Момо поднимается, целенаправленно идет к кухонному уголку, но разворачивается на половине пути и возвращается за чашкой. 

– Тебе налить чаю, Абарай-кун? – Ее голос малость неровный, как и походка. Если не знать, не приглядывается – не заметно. – Я налью. Что же теперь будет с Кучики-сенсеем? 

– Нету его вины здесь! – Кулак Ренджи, крепкий и большой, как дыня, ударяет по обтянутому формой колену. – Я кому хочешь скажу. Не пришьют они ничего Кучики-сенсею. Кто б подумал, что Шиффер такую хрень вытворит? Он ж вообще не буйный! Сидел себе вечно, книжки читал, никаких нареканий.

– Да, но Айзен-сенсей говорил...

– Снова Айзен?! – Абарай подскакивает. – Тебе не стыдно, Хинамори? Ты хочешь обвинить Кучики-сенсея в том, что он не послушался этого...

– Прости. 

Чайник неловко звякает о толстую стенку бокала, и Ренджи краснеет уже не от гнева. 

– Ты меня прости. – Широкие ладони накрывают руки Момо, мягко перехватывают посуду и отставляют подальше. – Ты просто его не видела. Кучики-сенсея. А я там был. Мы, считай, Шиффера вдвоем нашли. Он ведь хитрый, хоть и дурак. Заткнул все щели мокрыми тряпками, окна занавесил. Мы когда дверь вышибли, там от дыма ничего не видать было, и белье тлело. Я думал, все легкие потом выкашляю, а Кучики-сенсей о себе даже не вспомнил. Прямо в коридоре начал Шифферу непрямой массаж делать. Семь с половиной минут, пока из реанимации не прибежали, ты представляешь? 

Она молча кивает, и на руку Абарая падают крупные теплые слезинки. 

– Ты отдохни, ладно? – совсем другим голосом говорит он. – Поспи.

– Я не могу, – Момо мотает головой, но шагает к дивану послушным ребенком, ложится, пряча ладонь под подушку. – Не сейчас.

– Спи, – повторяет Ренджи, укрывая узкие плечики колючим пледом. – Я тоже сегодня дежурю. Если что – разбужу. 

– Мне так его жалко, – не открывая глаз, бормочет она.

– Кого? Шиффера? 

– Айзена-сенсея. 

– Жалостью ему не поможешь, Хинамори. – Абарай поглаживает ее пальцы, сжимая осторожнее, чем хрустальный бокал. В таких на банкете по случаю назначения Кучики-сенсея завотделением подавали шампанское. – Делай свою работу, вот и все. 

– Спасибо, Абарай-кун, – лицо Момо проясняется, заставляя сердце отчаянно сжаться: какая же она сейчас красивая! Измученная, бледная, ненакрашенная – и все равно красивая. – Что бы я без тебя делала…

Что бы _я_ без тебя делал, думает Абарай, пряча под пледом притянутые к груди колени подруги. 

Кучики Бьякуя останавливается в дверях, никем не замеченный, и тихо разворачивается, не переступив порога сестринской.

***

– Нии-сама! – Рукия подскакивает ему навстречу, опрокидывая чашку, слава богу, пустую, и Бьякуе трудно сдержать усталую улыбку. Сейчас его никто не видит, почему бы не позволить чуть больше? не отпустить туго натянутые поводья? Видит небо, он так часто натягивал узду, что с губ не сходит кровавая пена.

– Ты еще не закончила? – Бьякуя напускает в голос недовольства скорее по привычке. Сам он невольно размякает в ординаторской женского отделения, почему-то всегда пустой, за исключением одной неловкой, чересчур энергичной, упрямой девчонки, решившей во что бы то ни стало доказать свое право на белый халат и звание врача. 

– Я думала, вам сегодня не до меня, нии-сама, – Рукия дописывает что-то в медкарте, убирает на место и шустро переобувается. Бьякуя замечает фиолетовые носки и улыбается одними глазами. 

– Я отвезу тебя домой, как обещал, а потом вернусь.

Сестра замирает, не донеся халат до вешалки, слишком высокой для ее роста, и над помятыми трикотажными брюками мелькает полоска незагорелой кожи. 

– Возвращайтесь в отделение, нии-сама. Я доберусь на автобусе, все будет в поря...

– Ты считаешь, я не способен самостоятельно решить, что мне делать? – Бьякуя лишь приподнимает правую бровь, но этого достаточно. Рукия стягивает форменные брюки (отсутствие стеснения у нее профессиональное, но он все равно переводит взгляд на парк за окном), ныряет джинсы и прижимает к боку бесформенную холщовую сумку. 

– Я готова, нии-сама! 

Бьякуя открывает дверь и пропускает ее перед собой. 

Припаркованная у входа “Мазда” сверкает синим боком, сонно моргает фарами и уютно урчит, моментально реагируя на поворот ключа. Рукия пристегивается, ерзая на пассажирском сиденье, и складывает ладони на острых коленках.

– Я получил результаты тестов Айзена, – неожиданно для самого себя говорит Бьякуя. Ему не нужно поворачивать головы, чтобы почувствовать пристальный взгляд, оглаживающий щеку. 

Рукия ни о чем не спрашивает, печально поджимая губы. Стыд когтистой лапой сжимает ее горло. Как она может ему признаться? Огорчить еще больше, разочаровать еще раз? Она ведь второй год в ординатуре – за одно это ее должны были с позором исключить из клана Кучики.

– Дело ведь не только в тестах? – тихо произносит она, опуская голову. – Тесты только подтверждают правильность принятого решения. 

Бьякуя кивает, останавливаясь перед воротами, и коротко сигналит. Ему стоит большого труда не вздрогнуть, когда к щеке прикасается что-то влажное. Рукия улыбается уголками губ и показывает край вездесущей салфетки, черный от сажи.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Сон, старый знакомец, возвращается без спросу, но теперь в его руках куда больше гостинцев.

Айзен наконец может понять, где находится. Оклеенные постерами стены, две узкие койки без тумбочек, между ними два стола: один захламлен мангой, журналами и не поддающимися определению предметами; второй скучно прибран, на его краю ровными стопками сложены учебники и тетради. 

Комната в студенческом общежитии, и Айзен знает, кому она принадлежит. Всегда знал, только не помнил, не придавал значения, сосредоточившись на ритмичных движениях: тридцать коротких энергичных надавливаний на грудную клетку, два вдоха рот в рот. Давай, идиот, дыши сам, почему я должен все за тебя делать, лентяй ты несчастный?! И как ты вообще додумался мешать транквилизаторы с алкоголем? Почему выбрал именно тот вечер, когда у меня были дополнительные занятия?

– Бесполезно.

Худая жилистая рука опускается на сложенные ладони, пытаясь остановить, но Айзен отталкивает ее, надавливая еще сильнее. К черту, пусть ломаются ребра, лишь бы сердце забилось. 

– Хватит, Соуске. 

– Не мешай мне, Шинджи, – хрипит он сорванным голосом. 

– Соуске! – Хирако обхватывает его за плечи, разворачивает к себе. – Перестань. Ты уже ничего не можешь сделать. Объявляй время.

Айзен судорожно сглатывает, горячо мотая головой. 

– Хорошо, – Шинджи мягко поворачивает его запястье, чтобы видеть циферблат электронных часов. 

Айзен переводит взгляд на рассыпавшиеся по постели волосы: длинные светлые пряди спутаны, перепачканы рвотой. Смотреть на заострившееся побелевшее лицо страшно, страшно встретиться глазами с застывшим рыбьим взглядом. Страшно заметить в широко раскрытом рту серебристое колечко пирсинга.

Коренастый фельдшер, взявшийся ниоткуда, будто всегда тут был – что за черт?! – силой уводит Айзена в коридор, пока его коллега равнодушно помечает в журнале:

– Время смерти: 00:35.

Соуске садится на постели рывком. Непривычно тесная одежда облепляет тело, сковывая движения, и затуманенная лекарством голова не сразу соображает, что уснул он в брюках и рубашке. За окном глубокая ночь, и только яркие вспышки молний на считанные мгновения освещают комнату. Ливень колотит по стеклу, по откосам, карнизам. Ливень пытается ворваться внутрь, не понимая, почему его не пускают. Айзен же не понимает, где находится: почему больничная койка, почему мягкая, закругленная тумбочка, почему решетки? 

Гром прокатывается по небу, будто грузовик, рассыпавший из кузова металлические трубы. 

До двери три шага, и как ни странно, она не заперта. С внешней стороны номер палаты, а в пластиковом прозрачном кармашке его фамилия и имя. 

Не может быть.

Ординаторская через холл, там никого нет, только одиноко мигает погасший компьютер. 

Где? Чей стол? Кто его врач?! Неужели Кучики?!

Медицинские карты валятся на пол неряшливой кучей, тонкие странички мнутся, жалобно трещат жесткие корки. Его здесь нет? Не может быть, ведь так? Но пятая в ряду папка не соврет. 

Айзен Соуске, 29 мая 1978 года рождения. Первая госпитализация: 10 мая 2000 года – 13 июля 2000 года. Диагноз: острый истерический реактивный психоз. Повторная госпитализация: 10 мая 2015 года. Диагноз: рекуррентное скоротечное расстройство... Подозрение на расстройство интеграции. 

Это похоже на злую шутку, но такими вещами не шутят даже коллеги. Или теперь уместнее называть их бывшими коллегами? Он ведь работал именно здесь, или память вновь его подводит? Он помнит, как защищал диплом, проходил интернатуру, а потом ординатуру у покойного Кучики. Помнит, как сам принимал на работу выпускника университета Киото Ичимару Гина, как проводил его через все тернии самостоятельной практики, как отпускал в женское отделение, когда туда поступила Мацумото Рангику. 

Отрывками, засвеченными фотографиями перед глазами встает вся жизнь, только Хирако в этой жизни нет и не было уже пятнадцать лет. Все, что от него осталось, поместилось в урне на верхней полке. 

Как... как же так? Ведь еще сегодня, то есть уже вчера...

Голова идет кругом, тошнота подкатывает шипастым ядовитым клубком. Ее хочется вытолкнуть, выкашлять – вместе с бронхами и желудком, будь они неладны.

Айзен не запоминает, как вновь оказывается в палате, только вздрагивает от хлопка закрывшейся двери, будто резко проснувшийся человек. 

– Ходишь во сне?

Настольная лампа рассыпает мягкий свет, отгоняющий наползающую из-за окна темноту, золотящий рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы. Хирако сидит прямо на раскрытой книге, болтая босой ногой, худой, сонный и настоящий. 

Настоящий?!

Да, комплексные галлюцинации трудно отличить от реальности, но Соуске врач, пусть и бывший, он может.

– Тебя нет. Слышишь, гребанный сукин сын?! Ты умер, сдох от гипертонического криза на четвертом курсе прямо на моих руках! – Сейчас, вот сейчас сюда сбежится половина отделения с санитарами в арьергарде, и у них будут острые шприцы с хорошим, действенным лекарством. Айзену даже хочется, чтобы его скрутили, вкололи в вену галоперидол, лишь бы многолетний кошмар наконец прекратился. – Ты умер, Шинджи, – сглотнув, повторяет он. – Тебя нет, ты – болезнь. Я тебя придумал, потому что не научился жить один. 

Лицо Хирако бледнеет, или правильнее сказать: выцветает? Оно идет рябью, а сквозь худощавое тело видно, как стучатся в окно скрюченные пальцы вяза. 

– Соуске, успокойся. – Он приближается, то выцветая и дрожа, как сломанная голограмма, то снова обрастая красками, будто скелет мясом. – Что такого тебе приснилось? Видел бы ты себя со стороны: красный, в пятнах, слюни во все стороны. Если тебя сейчас кто-то увидит, то не в отпуск, а в изолятор отправит. 

Айзен вздрагивает от отвращения, прекрасно понимая наигранность этой заботы: его больная фантазия цепляется изо всех сил за ослабевший разум, увещевает, как только может, не хочет уходить. Темная злоба вновь поднимается откуда-то изнутри, заставляя повышать голос.

– Не подходи ко мне! Господи... что же ты со мной сделал, чертов ублюдок? Почему я? За что?! Убирайся вон, я не хочу тебя видеть. Я хочу выздороветь! Я нормальный, нормальный, нормаль... 

– Да что с тобой такое? – теплые сильные руки притягивают Айзена к худой груди, позволяя почувствовать мерное уверенное сердцебиение.

Хирако переводит взгляд туда, куда смотрит он – к стеллажу, к полке, к урне, на которой почему-то написано: "За успехи... Хирако Шинджи, 2000 год". 

– Тебя так бесит этот кубок? Завтра с утра заберу. После обхода, ладно? – примирительно бормочет Хирако, заставляя волоски на шее встать дыбом, а его губы, шершавые и обветренные, приглаживают их обратно. Они кажутся совершенно настоящими, и это больнее всего.

Сон, явь, болезнь – все путается в клубок, распутать который не по силам никакой пряхе. Его даже разорвать невозможно – Айзен пытался, пытается... На двери с обратной стороны должна быть карточка, картонный прямоугольник с пятью иероглифами. Айзен пытается сделать шаг, но его тянут, утаскивают к кровати. 

– Ну куда ты сейчас? Такой? Сам подумай. Краше любого пациента, – увещевает Хирако, обнимая крепко-крепко, и разницы между этими объятиями и любыми другими нет никакой. Кроме того, что они гораздо приятнее неловких прикосновений Хинамори или прохладных похлопываний по плечу Гина. 

– Это переутомление и стресс, – теплое дыхание шевелит влажные пряди на виске, слабо отдавая табачным дымом. – Мы с тобой знаем, как легко сорваться врачу. Работа у нас такая, Соуске. Не жалеем мы себя. Поспи, – Хирако целует его в макушку, будто ребенка, и становится ясно, почему ему не нужны санитары: он уболтает кого угодно. – Поспи и все пройдет.

– Я совсем запутался, – Айзен оборачивается, утыкается носом в чужую шею, рядом с часто бьющейся жилкой. – Кто я: врач или пациент? И кто ты: живой человек или плод воспаленного сознания? Я ведь помню: ты умер, умер, умер...

Теплые твердые пальцы ласково вплетаются в волосы, и Шинджи тихо вздыхает над самым ухом.

– Нет надобности в духах из могилы...– Объятия становятся чуть крепче, и тонкое одеяло укрывает плечи. – Давай спать, Соуске.

***

Заведующий женским отделением Ичимару Гин не планировал оставаться в больнице на ночь, но человек предполагает, а бог располагает, верно? Даже если высших сил не существует, народные мудрости не на пустом месте возникают, глупо их игнорировать. Также глупо, как отказываться от добровольно идущего в руки прикупа в виде толстенькой папки тестов, подписанных Айзеном-самой.

Подписаны-то они подписаны, да только почерк внушает Ичимару обоснованные сомнения. Первая страница заполнена круглыми аккуратными канджи, вторая пытается ей соответствовать, а вот с третьей все идет по, скажем так, экспоненте. Кана прыгает, будто пьяная, колет глаза острыми углами, кривыми линиями. Кто так изысканно поиздевался и, что важнее, над кем? Для кого эта костлявая подножка: Кучики Бьякуи, главврача Ямамото или для него, старого лиса? 

Ичимару зло щурится, постукивая ногтем по компьютерной мыши, скармливает компьютерной программе ответы графу за графой. Пока машина думает над обработкой результатов, он широко распахивает оконные створки, злорадно хмыкая над жалобным дребезжанием стекла, выкуривает две сигареты подряд – до фильтра. Когда из принтера появляется край листа с характеристикой полученного профиля, Ичимару выхватывает его, едва не порвав.

Ох, грехи наши тяжкие! Что ж это вы, Айзен-сама? Как же вас угораздило? Куда только Кучики смотрел? Завотделением, а мышей совсем не ловит. Зря вас его заботам поручили, ой, зря…

Нет, никто не должен эти бумажки видеть. Оно и правильно, сами посудите: в каких условиях ответы давались? В кабинете врача? Не-а. Тестируемым ли? Это еще бабка надвое сказала. Кто за их достоверность поручится? Не Ичимару Гин уж точно, благодарю покорно. 

Потягиваясь и охая по-стариковски, он доходит к окну. 

Солнце окрашивает стыдливым утренним румянцем восточный корпус, воробьи бузят в кустах, не поделив крошки от ужина, высыпанные щедрой рукой заведующей отделением судебной экспертизы Сой Фонг, маленькой сухощавой китаянки, перед которой на задних лапах ходит даже буфетчик Омаэда. По ступеням крыльца поднимается заспанная Рукия Кучики, роняет телефон с наклейкой-зайцем и не сразу замечает потери. 

За спиной заведующего женским отделением Ичимару Гина сыто урчит шредер.

***

Совсем скоро поднявшееся выше солнце лижет щеку Соуске ласково и ненавязчиво, словно знает, что ночь была сложной, и он хочет поспать лишнюю минутку. Будильник же не обладает ни тактом, ни жалостью. Он продолжает трезвонить ровно столько, сколько необходимо для того, чтобы Айзен дотянулся до кнопки выключения сигнала, наткнувшись по пути на раскрытую книгу и чуть не смахнув очки.

Соуске переворачивается на спину, трет глаза, зевая широко и почти довольно. Ранние пробуждения никогда не были для него проблемой, даже если ночь оставила после себя смятые простыни и удушливый запах гари. Оконная створка открывается с привычным скрипом, и в комнату ласковой кошкой просачивается воздух – свежий и чистый, как будто бы дождь омыл не только землю, но и небо. 

Айзен вдыхает полной грудью, надевает очки и поправляет взъерошенную челку. Нужно обязательно прогуляться сегодня по парку, нельзя упускать такую прекрасную погоду. Можно будет взять с собой книгу и дочитать ее наконец.

– Доброе утро, Хинамори-кун, – здоровается он с улыбкой, останавливаясь возле кофейного автомата. Подождав, пока девушка заберет свой латте, он выбирает эспрессо. – Что статья? Научный руководитель доволен?

Хинамори, предсказуемо покраснев, часто кивает и бормочет благодарности за все поправки и рекомендации. Соуске проглатывает рвущиеся на язык сварливые замечания, касающиеся минимального количества источников и необходимости четкого выражения собственной авторской позиции. Вместо этого он просто желает интерну удачи и продолжает свой путь, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда кофе остынет.

Сегодня по плану групповая терапия. Хорошо бы заранее встретиться с Гранцем и Шухеем, выяснить, насколько они готовы к беседе, как настроены, а после обязательно заглянуть в отделение реанимации и навестить Шиффера, если тот уже пришел в себя. 

– С вишневой начинкой, пожалуйста. 

Айзен коротко оглядывает полупустую столовую, отмечает сидящего у дальней стены Джагерджака, хмурого и серого лицом. Омаэда, как всегда медлительный, спящий на ходу, перегревает круассан. Такое случается через раз, и Соуске уже перестал обращать на это внимание, опытным путем установив, что пока дойдешь до дверей, пока добредешь до скамейки в парке, слоеный рогалик успеет остыть, и можно будет с удовольствием откусить сразу большой кусок, запивая его кофе.

Соуске выкладывает сборник Шекспира на скамейку, оглаживает потертую обложку и ставит рядом картонный стаканчик, ощущая редкостную гармонию с окружающим миром: от перешептывающихся каштанов до кокетливо шевелящей усами бабочки, приземлившейся на нераскрытый бутон нарцисса. 

Диссонанса не вызывает даже спешащий к воротам Кучики, от степенной походки которого не осталось и следа. Полы трикотажного кардигана развеваются, длинные концы шарфа трепещут за спиной лисьими хвостами. Потемневшие от ярости глаза сверкают на бледном лице, окаменевшие скулы кажутся высеченными из мрамора. 

Такой Кучики вызывает непривычный интерес и, пожалуй, симпатию. 

– Наконец-то духота схлынула, – улыбается Соуске, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

Коллега меряет его подозрительным взглядом и решает облагодетельствовать царственным кивком. 

– Доброе утро, – добродушно здоровается Айзен, будто только того и ждал. 

– Доброе, – с сомнением повторяет Кучики, неловко перехватывая объемную коробку. Оттуда с любопытством выглядывают обрамленные рамками дипломы, семейные фотографии и песочные часы в деревянном резном корпусе. 

Айзен смотрит на них с не меньшим любопытством и открывает рот, чтобы поинтересоваться неважными делами коллеги, но вдруг видит Ичимару, белым парусом выплывшего из тех же дверей, что и Кучики минуту назад. 

Вот и свежая колонка светских новостей, надо же, как вовремя.

Соуске расслабленно откидывается на спинку скамьи и делает глоток едва теплого кофе, провожая взглядом спину удаляющегося Кучики. Сегодня погода так и шепчет, уговаривает взять выходной и поехать куда-нибудь в глушь, к садам, прудам. Хоть бы и в компании Ичимару, по-змеиному плавно устраивающегося рядом. 

– У-у-утречка, Айзен-сама, – тянет старый лис нараспев, пряча ладони в глубокие рукава.

– Доброго утра, Гин.

Торопить его или уточнять, что хочешь услышать, не стоит. Он сам все расскажет, только стряхнет с плеча пылинку, расправит полы, улыбнется шире, расслышав в шелесте мокрых листьев что-то забавное.

– Дедуля сегодня бушевал, – голос Ичимару сладкий и вязкий, как спелая хурма. – Гинрей в гробу перевернулся, столько раз его поминали.

– Все так плохо? – сочувственно качает головой Айзен. Что может быть приятнее милосердия, проявленного к поверженному врагу? Жаль, что не представилось возможности лицезреть спектакль от начала до конца. 

– Вы разве не видели, Айзен-сама? – Гин удивленно вскидывает белесые брови. – Малыш Бьякуя отправился на кислород без шума и пыли.

– Неужели его уволили? – Соуске незаметно напрягает лицевые мышцы, репетируя надлежащую улыбку: в меру печальную, в меру торжествующую.

– Нет-нет-нет! – Ичимару машет руками так, словно руководит посадкой авианосца, а вместо рукавов у него сигнальные флажки. – Вы немножко забегаете впереди паровоза. До этого еще не дошло. Пока наше доморощенное светило отправилось в оплачиваемый отпуск: отдохнет, поразмыслит над своим поведением и вернется, словно блудный сын к старухе-матери. А мы за это время общими усилиями вернем отделение в надлежащий вид. 

Улыбка Айзена выходит кислой, как позавчерашнее молоко.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, Гин?

Этого просто не может быть. Ученик не может обойти учителя. Тем более, Ичимару – он ведь знает, как Айзен добивался, как жаждал достойной его должности. Только его, черт побери, достойной!

Новоиспеченный ВРИО заведующего отделением острых психозов разводит руками, улыбаясь украденной у Айзена улыбкой: в меру сожалеющей, в меру торжествующей.

– Что ж, пойду наведу шухера, с вашего благословения. – Ичимару поднимается со скамейки, и чтобы заглянуть в его хитрую лисью морду, приходится задирать голову. – Вы ведь рады поработать вместе, Айзен-сама? Как в старые-добрые времена? Кстати, вы мне потом тестик пересдадите? Кажется, старый потерялся. Ну, не смею отвлекать. Отдыхайте-отдыхайте, Айзен-сама!

– Ну? – негромко произносит Соуске, сгоняя бабочку с крышки кофейного стаканчика. – Скажешь, что предупреждал?

Хирако красноречиво вздыхает, но молчит. 

– Холодновато сегодня, – наконец говорит он, почесав в макушке. – Не уйти ли нам с открытого воздуха?

Ичимару, не успевший далеко отойти, оглядывается через плечо.


End file.
